Countdown: Lost Memory
by Fuyuki Haruda
Summary: Skipper Edward Harmton hanyalah seorang opsir polisi kaku yang hidupnya monotone. Suatu hari pertemuannya dengan seorang bocah pirang yang kehilangan ingatannya membuat hidupnya berubah. Terlibat dalam kasus berskala Global, kejar-kejaran dengan penjahat no. 1 London, bisakah Skipper bertahan?


**Disclaimer © Standar Disclaimer Applied**

**Cast: **Skipper Edward Harmton, Private James Stuart, Kowalski Billius Pinell, Derico Antonio Baxter, Marlene Jean Sullivan, Kitka Luce Barnard, Jullien Alexander Kingstrait, Maurice Banny, Morthy Pinillus Bake, Lola Lovecast, Stacy Krumple, Phil and Mason McTranz.

**Genre: Action/Family/Drama**

**Rate: M (Mature) **

**Warning: Hard Shooting Scene, Bad Language and Smutty Scene. Miss Typo and maybe bit OOC! Alternative Universe. HUMANIZED.**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Fuyuki Haruda Proudly Present:**

**Countdown: Lost Memory**

**Chapter 1: A Boy Who Lost His Memory**

.

.

**London, District 13. 23:00**

Kabut turun malam ini, bersamaan dengan gerimis hujan yang semakin membekukan malam yang sudah cukup dingin. Namun, situasi yang seolah siap menusuk tulang dengan hawa dingin itu tidak menghentikan sebuah mobil patroli polisi yang masih berkeliaran di distik 13 kota London yang sudah lenggang.

Seorang pria nampak mengemudikan mobil milik kepolisian itu dengan santai, walau kilat kewaspadaan tak lepas dari wajah kaku nan keras miliknya. Seragam polisi berwarna biru muda melekat di tubuhnya yang tak terlalu kurus, namun juga tak terlalu berisi. Cenderung berotot, tapi tak ketara. Rambut hitamnya dicukur rapi, tertutupi topi hitam khas kepolisian yang mengilap miliknya. Tiga buah bintang nampak menggantung di atas saku seragamnya, pertanda bahwa pria bermata biru sapphire itu telah berpangkat opsir.

'_Hingga saat ini, The Black Cat belum juga bisa dilacak keberadaanya. Setelah pencurian yang ia lakukan beberapa minggu yang lalu, hingga hari ini polisi masih belum bisa menangkapnya. Siapakah sosok misterius Black Cat sebenarnya? Benarkah ia memiliki hubungan dengan DISANDRO? Kita—'_

Sebelum berita radio yang ia dengarkan selesai, pria berambut hitam itu buru-buru mematikannya. Rahangan tampak mengeras, dan dengan gusar ia membanting kemudianya ke pinggir jalan yang telah sepi.

"Sialan kau Black Cat! Seharusnya saat itu aku langsung saja menembak kepalamu." Ketusnya sambil menatap galak jalanan di balik kaca kemudinya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang—melupakan kemarahannya, pria yang kira-kira berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Ya, The Black Cat. Sesosok pelaku kejahatan misterius yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus perampokan dan penculikan serius yang belakangan ini kerap terjadi. Dan sialnya, polisi sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa mengenai identitas si pelaku misterius hingga saat ini. Dan tentunya hal ini telah mencoreng citra baik kepolisan yang kini di pandang tidak becus oleh seluruh masyarakat London, terutama dirinya yang menjabat sebagai opsir kepolisian pusat. Belum jelas apa motif sebenarnya si pelaku. Yang jelas, hingga saat ini polisi mengetahui bahwa Black Cat hanya menculik anak-anak berusia lima hingga dua belas tahun dan hanya merampok dalam jumlah besar.

Dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat seorang opsir sepertinya saat ini masih berkeliaran meski sudah lewat dari jam kerjanya.

"**Opsir Skipper?**" Tiba-tiba saluran radio kepolisian yang terpasang di mobil itu berbunyi, seperti seorang perempuan tengah berusaha menghubunginya dari markas pusat. Dengan cepat, lelaki yang bernama lengkap Skipper Edward Harmton itu menngambil wacky talky radio tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa Lola?" Dengan suara beratnya, pria itu menjawab panggilan sang pemanggil. Terdengar helaan nafas lega sebelum wanita tersebut kembali buka suara.

"**Syukurlah anda saat ini baik-baik saja. Dengar, anda harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sekarang juga. Aku menerima laporan bahwa Black Cat baru saja terlihat di sekitar distrik 13.**" Mendengar nama Black Cat disebutkan, cengkraman tangannya pada stir mobil patrolinya mengeras, saking kerasnya jari-jarinya berubah menjadi putih.

"Ada ikan buruan di depan mata dan kau menyuruhku untuk menyingkir? Kau pasti bercanda Lola! Sekarang katakan padaku dimana kordinatnya. Aku akan segera ke sana untuk memeriksanya." Tolak Skipper cepat sambil mulai meningkatkan kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"**I-Apa?! Anda pasti bercanda! Apa anda sudah gila?! Jika enam pleton pasukan bersenjata lengkap sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap buronan nomor satu kepolisian London itu, apa yang membuat anda berfikir anda bisa memojokannya sendiri? Ayolah pak, bagaimana pun dia berbahaya!**" Marah wanita bernama lengkap Lola Lovecast itu sengit. Skipper nampak memutar manik sapphirenya bosan sebelum membalas ucapan Lola.

"Dengar, aku mungkin saat ini sendiri. Tapi ku pastikan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan mati. Jadi sekarang, cepat beritahu aku lokasi kemunculan setan malam itu." Perintahnya dingin. Hening sejenak, di seberang sana, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah disanggul nampak tengah menimang-nimang permintaan atasannya itu.

"Lola, aku ingatkan kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Lanjut Skipper tak sabaran. Lola menghela nafas berat sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dengan mantap menjawab permintaan atasanya itu.

"**Perumahan Grey, di persimpangan jalan La Opera. Berhati-hatilah pak, dan jangan mati.**" Dan setelah Lola mengucapkan itu, Skipper segera menginjak pedal gas mobilnya kuat-kuat. Mobil itu melesat dengan cepat, dan sedikit melambat di persimpangan jalan yang sepi. Suasana makin mencekam ketika hujan yang tadinya gerimis berubah deras dan kabut makin tebal. Seolah berusaha menutupi pandangan pria berpangkat opsir tersebut. Ketika ia hendak berbelok di sebuah jalanan sempit nan licin—tepat tiga blok sebelum ia akan tiba di Perumahan Grey, seorang bocah muncul dari kegelapan dan mengejutkannya. Membuatnya mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak tepat di depan bocah yang kini telah tersungkur di tanah tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa lagi ini?" Marahnya sebelum akhirnya melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil patrolinya yang masih meyala, menerobos derasnya hujan yang mengguyur malam di kota London.

"Hey, nak. Ada apa? Sadarlah." Sambil menarik bocah tersebut ke rangkulannya, Skipper berusaha menyadarkannya. Bocah itu bertubuh mungil, dan tubuh mungilnya hanya dibalut sebuah baju kebesaran yang terlihat kumal, dan basah kalau boleh ditambahkan. Rambutnya pirang cemerlang, tapi mungkin tak terlihat karena rambutnya yang agak panjang tertutupi lumpur jalanan yang basah. Beberapa detik berselang, dan ia masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap, Skipper pun akhirnya merangkul bocah itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil patrolinya. Ia pun segera memutar untuk masuk ke tempat kemudi dan segera pergi ke klinik terdekat untuk menolong bocah malang tersebut. Namun, baru saja ia hendak menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul tepat beberapa meter di depannya.

Sosok itu tinggi ramping dengan kaki yang terlihat jauh lebih panjang dari tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan topi hitam tinggi yang membuatnya semakin terlihat lebih tinggi. Stelan kemeja hitam membalut tubuh tingginya, bersama dengan sebuah jubah hitam yang menjuntai hingga jalanan. Dan wajahnya tersamarkan oleh sebuah topeng putih porselen dengan mata sipit dan senyum aneh. Namun meski mata topeng itu sipit, Skipper dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang manik hijau plum dibaliknya. Mata kucing.

"Black Cat." Skipper berdesis pelan menyebutkan nama itu. Keadaan pun menjadi tegang, untuk selanjutnya menjadi berbahaya ketika sosok yang dikenal sebagai Black Cat itu mengarahkan revolver hitam ke arah Skipper kemudian menembakannya dengan membabi buta. Beruntung, pria itu bisa berlindung di bawah kemudinya dan si bocah aman akibat tubuhnya yang kecil terlindung jok mobil.

"Kucing Brengsek itu." Geram Skipper marah sambil menarik hangun kesayangannya dari gantungan ikat pinggangnya kemudian dengan cepat menembaki sosok yang kini dengan lihai menghindari seluruh tembakannya itu.

Pelurunya habis, dan tak satu pun ada yang mengenai si penjahat misterius. Kesal, Skipper segera mengeluarkan kotak amunisinya dan mengisi ulang senjatanya. Tak butuh waktu lima menit hangunnya telah terisi penuh. Dengan segera ia keluar dari mobil dan mengejar sosok berjubah hitam tersebut. Kejar-kejaran yang juga diwarnai aksi tembak-tembakan itu pun akhirnya berakhir di sebuah gang buntu, dan sepertinya sosok Black Cat itu telah kehabisan amunisinya. Senyum puas terpatri di wajah keras Skipper ketika mengetahui bahwa mangsanya telah terpojok.

"Menyerahlah kau Black Cat. Skak Matt untukmu saat ini." Ucap Skipper angkuh sambil menodongkan handgunnya pada sosok Black Cat yang kini berhadap-hadapan dengannya dengan tembok buntu menjadi latarnya. Hening sesaat, sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun hingga akhirnya ia membungkuk hormat pada Skipper sambil merentangkan sebagian jubahnya.

"Dibuat kewalahan begini oleh seorang opsir kelpolisian sungguh membuatku tersanjung." Dengan suara berat, sosok itu berujar memecah keheningan. Skipper tak menggubris ucapan penuh nada ejekan itu sama sekali, ia mengeratkan genggaman pada senjatanya, kewaspadaannya meningkat kala sosok Black Cat itu mulai berjalan beberapa langkah mendekatinya sebelum akhirnya berhenti beberapa meter tepat di depannya.

"Menangkapku mungkin adalah sebuah keharusan untuk pihak kepolisian. Tapi ku peringatkan padamu, anak itu milik kami. Kali ini, aku biarkan kau menang, tapi besok aku akan mengambil anak itu kembali." Selesai mengucapkan itu, sosok itu segera mengeluarkan launcher gun dan menembak tepat ke atas gedung yang mengepung mereka. Sadar bahwa mangsanya hendak lari, Skipper buru-buru melepaskan tembakannya ke arah Black Cat yang melesat ke atas. Hanya dua tembakan yang tersisa. Sepertinya tembakan pertama sia-sia dan hanya membentur tiang besi di atap gedung—terbukti dengan suara nyaring yang tercipta. Namun sepertinya tembakan kedua tak terlalu sia-sia. Meski tidak mengetahui bagian mana yang ia kenai, Skipper dapat melihat beberapa tetes darah menetes di hadapannya untuk kemudian berbaur dengan hujan.

Dengan perasaan sedikit puas—karena berhasil melukai Black Cat, Skipper buru-buru menghampiri mobilnya yang kini kacanya telah retak dan dan pecah kemudian bergegas kembali ke kantor pusat.

.

**London Central Police Office. 02:25**

Mobil berwarna seperti panda itu berhenti dengan cukup keras di pelataran parkir kantor kepolisian pusat kota London yang masih cukup ramai. Dengan terburu, Skipper menggendong bocah bermbut pirang yang ia tolong tadi ke dalam markas. Seorang wanita tinggi ramping berkulit kehitaman menyambutnya ketika ia melewati pintu lobi utama. Rambut pirang cemerlangnya tersanggul rapi dengan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk ular.

"Opsir Skipper! Syukurlah anda kembali dengan selamat, apa anda berjumpa dengan Black Cat? Siapa bocah yang anda bawa itu?" Wanita itu kemudian langsung memborong Skipper dengan berbagai pertanyaan setelah berdiri cukup dekat dengan atasannya itu. Skipper memutar bola matanya bosan lalu segera melangkah kembali mendahului wanita itu.

"Nanti saja bertanyanya Lola. Sekarang cepat panggil petugas medis, kita harus menyelamatkan bocah ini." Ujar Skipper disela-sela langkahnya yang terburu. Lola segera mengangguk cepat dan segera pergi untuk memanggil petugas kesehatan sementara Skipper membawa bocah tersebut ke ruang kesehatan.

Setelah sampai, ia segera membaringkan bocah itu di atas pembaringan yang ditutupi sprei putih yang sedikit kaku. Tak lama setelah ia membaringkan bocah itu, beberapa orang petugas medis berdatangan dengan Lola dan komandan tertinggi pemimpin kepolisian pusat mengekor di belakangnya, Alice Joanne Victor. Setelah tim medis memulai untuk menangani bocah itu, ketiga orang itu pun segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di koridor.

"Jadi, Opsir Skipper, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa menemukan anak itu dan bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan buronan nomor satu kita, Black Cat?" Di tengah keheningan yang melanda, Jendral Alice Victor melemparkan pertanyaan pada Skipper yang kini duduk di samping Lola. Skipper menatap mata kecoklatan jendral besar itu dengan manik lautnya lekat-lekat sebelu menarik nafas panjang dan memulai ceritanya. Mulai dari dirinya yang melanggar aturan karena melakukan patroli malam di luar jam kerjanya hingga pertemuannya dengan bocah pirang misterius itu dan Black Cat, juga bagaimana ia berhasil melukai si penjahat dengan pelurunya.

Alice nampak mendengarkan dengan serius. Beberapa kali wajahnya yang tegas dan keras terlihat mengerut di beberapa bagian cerita yang dikisahkan Skipper. Sementara itu, Lola pun tampak ikut terbawa suasana dengan cerita atasannya itu. Beberapa kali ia memekik setelah mendengar cerita atasannya, membuatnya segera dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Alice maupun Skipper.

"Jadi begitulah kisahnya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena telah menyalahi aturan Jendral. Aku sangat ingin menangkap Black Cat. Tapi aku berani menjamin, kita akan semakin dekat dengan si Black Cat itu. Saat itu dia menyebutkan kata 'kami' bukan 'aku', berarti ia memiliki komplotan. Lagi pula bocah itulah yang menjadi incarannya, kurasa ia mengetahui sesuatu." Ujar Skipper panjang lebar sebelum mengakhiri ceritanya. Alice nampak menimang cerita panjang yang baru saja dikisahkan Skipper, sementara Lola masih terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengomentari cerita atasannya tersebut.

"Meski aku tak bisa memungkiri kerjamu malam ini sangat bagus Opsir Skipper, tapi tetap saja, melanggar aturan adalah sebuah tindakan tidak terpuji yang tidak bisa ku tolerir sebagai seorang jendral. Kau pun natinya akan mendapat sanksi atas tindakan egoismu ini, tapi," Skipper menunduk dalam ketika Alice mengucapkan itu padanya. Wanita yang dua belas tahun lebih tua darinya itu menggantungkan ucapannya sebelum menyungingkan senyum puas padanya dan menepuk kuat pundak Skipper.

"Aku bersyukur malam ini kau keluar untuk menyelamatkan bocah itu. Kerja bagus, aku harap ini benar akan membawa kita semakin dekat dengan Black Cat dan misteri yang bersamanya. Istirahatlah, ketika bocah ini siuman, aku akan menghubungimu." Lanjut Alice lagi disela-sela tepukannya. Skipper menatap jendralnya itu kemudian segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membungkuk dalam.

"Terimakasih Jendral. Hidupku takkan pernah berarti apa-apa tanpamu." Ujar Skipper lagi sambil menunduk. Alice mengerlingkan bola matanya bosan dan segera berbalik memunggungi Skipper setelah memberi isyarat pada Lola untuk mengikutinya. Namun baru melangkah beberapa meter, Alice kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan memanggil Skipper.

"Skipper."

"Ya?"

"Untuk masalah mobil, jangan khawatir. Aku akan meminta pemerintah pusat untuk meggantinya dengan yang baru." Skipper tersenyum tipis mendengarnya dan mengangguk. Alice dan Lola pun kembali melanjutnya langkah mereka meninggalkan Skipper di depan ruang kesehatan. Untuk sejenak, pria itu menghembuskan nafas berat dan kembali duduk di kursi tunggu lorong ruang kesehatan. Matanya sepertinya mulai terasa berat, wajar karena saat ini sudah terlalu larut untuknya terjaga. Dengan lemas dan sedikit terseok, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta rekan kerjanya, Fred Rumple, untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya di perumahan Sunny September.

.

**London Central Police Office, Infirmary. 08:45**

Skipper melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut pantofel hitam di atas lantai marmer kantor kepolisian pusat London dengan tergesa. Pagi ini, tepat pukul delapan tadi, Lola menghubungi kediamannya dan memintanya untuk segera datang ke kantor karena bocah pirang misterius yang ia selamatkan semalam telah siuman. Dengan cepat ia kemudian berbelok dilorong kanan lobi utama dan segera memasuki lift untuk mencapai ruang kesehatan di lantai tiga.

Ia kemudian berbelok di tikungan lorong yang akan langsung mengarahkannya ke ruang kesehatan utama kantor kepolisian pusat London tersebut. Begitu ia berbelok, Lola terlihat telah menunggu kedatangannya di pintu masuk ruang kesehatan tempat bocah misterius yang ia temukan kemarin dirawat. Begitu wanita berkulit hitam manis itu melihat kedatangan atasannya, ia segera berlali kecil untuk menghampirinya.

"Syukurlah anda telah tiba opsir." Ujar Lola ketika telah berdiri di depan Skipper.

"Ya, ada apa? Apa bocah itu sudah siuman?" Skipper kemudian memberondong wanita yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu dengan pertanyaan. Lola bungkam sesaat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari opsir atasannya itu sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Sekali lagi, Skipper melemparkan pertanyaan pada Lola yang masih berdiri dengan gelisah. Wanita itu kembali menatap Skipper dengan tatapan menimbang sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

"Iya, bocah itu sudah bangun. Uh, lebih baik anda masuk sendiri dan melihat kondisinya. Jendral besar juga sudah menunggu anda di dalam sana." Akhirnya Lola buka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Skipper meski tidak semuanya. Satu alis Skipper terangkat cukup tinggi, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar rawat ruang kesehatan di depannya, meninggalkan Lola di belakangannya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

Kriet…

Pintu bercat putih pucat itu berderit pelan ketika Skipper mendorongnya agar sedikit terbuka. Terlihat Alice tengah tertawa gembira sambil mengupas sebuah apel merah segar, sementara bocah yang kemarin ia tolong kini terduduk di pembaringannya sambil melahap potongan apel yang sebelumnya telah disodorkan Alice padanya.

Mengetahui kedatangan Skipper, Alice dan bocah berambut pirang cemerlang itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada si pria sambil menyunggingkan senyum ceria. Skipper memperhatikan bocah itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya jauh lebih merona ketimbang saat pertama kali Skipper menemukannya semalam. Rambut pirangnya kini terlihat jauh lebih berkilau karena sudah di bersihkan dari gumpalan lumpur yang melekat akibat hujan semalam. Pakaiannya pun sudah diganti dengan piyama biru laut dengan corak kuda Lunacorn yang menggemaskan.

"Selamat pagi tuan." Suaranya yang nyaring seperti alunan lonceng menyapa pendengaran Skipper, bocah ini benar-benar begitu menggemaskan jika saja perban putih tidak melilit kepala kecilnya.

"Ah, hai." Setelah sadar dari keterpesonaannya, Skipper membalas sapaan ramah bocah tersebut dengan sedikit kaku.

"Senang melihatmu datang hari ini, Opsir Skipper." Kali ini gantian Alice yang menyapanya. Skipper menatap wanita yang kini telah memindahkan piring berisi potongan apel yang baru setengah ia kupas itu di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi jendral." Skipper sedikit membungkuk membalas sapaan wanita itu. Alice mendekatinya dan menepuk pelan pundak tegap Skipper, pertanda ia meminta Skipper untuk kembali berdiri tegak menatapnya. Setelahnya, Alice menggiring Skipper untuk duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah ranjang pembaringan si bocah pirang—tepat di depan kursi miliknya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, anak ini sudah siuman." Ucap Alice memulai pembicaraan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah lelaki yang kini menatap mereka dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Ah, bukankah itu bagus. Bagaimana kondisimu anak muda?" Tungkas Skipper sambil menatap bocah yang kini tengah mengunyah apel di piringnya itu dengan lahap.

"Sudah lebih baik tuan. Aku dengar kau yang telah menyelamatkanku, aku berterima kasih untuk itu." Setelah bocah itu menelan apel di mulutnya, ia segera menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Skipper padanya dengan diiringi senyum ceria.

"O, baiklah. Lalu siapa namamu? Berapa nomor telepon orang tuamu? Dimana alamat rumahmu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di sana malam itu?" Setelahnya, pria bermata samudra itu memberondong bocah pirang yang bermata sama dengannya itu dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Skipper, kendalikan dirimu." Tegur Alice sambil menepuk bahu Skipper yang kini menghadap bocah tersebut. Skipper menatap atasannya itu sebentar untuk selanjutnya berdehem canggung.

"Seandaikan aku bisa menjawab itu untuk membalas budi baikmu tuan." Kini, pandangan bocah itu tampak menyendu. Ia meletakan piring berisi beberapa potongan apel yang masih tersisa itu di pangkuannya, nampaknya kini ia sudah kehilangan selera makannya. Skipper menatap bocah itu dengan sejuta tanda tanya. Jujur saja, ia kurang mengerti maksud ucapan bocah tersebut.

"Maksudmu, kau diancam oleh seseorang untuk tidak membongkar identitasmu?" Akhirnya Skipper melontarkan pertanyaan itu untuk menghapus rasa penasarannya. Bocah itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sedih lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa." Dan kalimat sederhana bernada polos itu cukup untuk membuat Skipper merasa dunianya berputar terbalik seketika.

.

"Dokter Phil bilang kondisinya stabil. Tapi ia mengalami trauma kepala yang cukup berat sehingga ia kehilangan semua informasi tentang dirinya. Bisa dikatakan, ia mengalami hilang ingatan." Jelas Alice saat dirinya dan Skipper berunding di ruangannya. Pria berambut sewarna malam itu nampak frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, anak itu hilang ingatan. Itu berarti kesempatan untuk semakin dekat dengan Black Cat menghilang begitu saja. Terlebih lagi ia sudah menyalahi aturan tugas untuk keluar kemarin. Sebagai seorang opsir, Skipper merasa malu.

"Well, nampaknya kemarin aku hanya melanggar peraturan saja." Desahnya kemudian sambil memijat keningnya pelan. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di sofa merah panjang ruangan Alice, sementara wanita berusia tiga puluh sembilan tahun itu kini tengah mondar-mandir di hadapannya.

"Meski aku tak memungkiri bahwa benar kau sudah menyalahi aturan. Tapi walaupun bocah itu tidak ingat apa-apa, kemungkinan besar ia masih diincar oleh Black Cat dan komplotannya." Tungkas Alice membelakangi Skipper. Ia kini tengah menatap hiruk pikuk kota London yang mulai padat dibalik kaca jendela ruangannya yang langsung menghadap jalanan besar kota London.

"Oleh karena itu, sebagai hukuman atas kekeras kepalaanmu, aku memintamu untuk menjaga anak itu hingga kita bisa menguak misteri Black Cat seratus persen." Titah Alice kemudian setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Ten—Apa?! Tunggu dulu jendral, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya pengalaman sebagai orang tua. Aku juga bukan sosok kebapakan yang biasa mengasuh anak. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengasuh anak itu." Skipper gelagapan menanggapi perintah Alice yang diturunkan untuknya. Jujur saja, selama ini pengalaman mengasuh anak tak pernah sekali pun melintas di kehidupannya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau bisa meminta Jean membantumu." Tanggap Alice acuh tak acuh sambil kembali duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Kami sudah bercerai setahun yang lalu." Tungkas Skipper pelan sambil memelankan sedikit suaranya.

"Lalu? Aku hanya menyuruhmu meminta bantuannya mengurus anak ini, bukan meminta kalian rujuk kembali menjadi suami istri. Lagi pula, bukankah dia sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Aku rasa kehadiran anak ini untuknya akan sangat menyenangkan." Sekali lagi Alice menanggapi dengan acuh tak acuh. Skipper menghela nafas pelan sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Tapi aku tidak akan meminta bantuan Marllene." Tegas Skipper sebelum undur diri dari ruangan Alice.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ragu seseorang sekaku dirimu mampu mengurus seorang anak sendirian." Lanjut Alice pelan sambil tersenyum lemah ketika Skipper telah meninggalkan ruangannya. Setelah ini wanita berambut coklat madu itu yakin, hidup pria yang telah ia anggap anak sendiri itu akan berubah, atau mungkin semuanyalah yang akan berubah? Entahlah, yang Alice tahu, bocah polos tak berdosa yang kehilangan ingatannya itu akan menyeret mereka semua ke sebuah putaran hebat antara keadilan dan kejahatan.

**To Be Countinue**

**.**

**a.n.**

Waah, akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fic pertama Yuki di fandom PoMI. Kali ini, berusaha mengangkat tema 'Family in Crime', semoga suka ya? Yuki harap juga nanti alurnya gak kecepetan. Pelan-pelan, karena cerita ini butuh banyak penguraian akibat banyaknya intrik di dalamnya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, kayaknya gak bisa update asap deh, soalnya masih banyak fic hutang yang harus Yuki selesaikan. Sekian dulu deh, berniat meninggalkan jejak kalian disini, Ladies and Gentlemen?


End file.
